Creating Chances
by ShadowFlame23
Summary: Harry receives a shocking letter from Grgingotts shortly after his fifth year, a letter that will change the path his destiny will take. Will he take the chance on a new way of life or will he shun it for what is comfortable and normal. SLASH! HPxOMC! Creature!fic


**THIS STORY IS SLASH IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THAT PLEASE DON'T READ.**

AN: Okay so now that that's out of the way, ummm...thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy it. This is the first thing that I've written in years that wasn't for school, due to my confidence being ripped to shreds by someone. I enjoy constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly the only things I own are the books and movies.

* * *

The evening air was quiet with a soft wind blowing through the empty streets of Private Drive. Harry Potter sat staring sadly into the setting sun cheeks stained with dried tears. He had no more tears left within him to cry, Sirius was gone, Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken to him since the department of mysteries fiasco. He was alone, locked in this room with nothing but a broken desk and his small bed. Everyone had forgotten the boy-who-lived, as usual once summer was upon them, he was no longer needed, no longer wanted.

His relatives, who usually worked him to the bone during the summer, had apparently decided that out of sight out of mind was a better use for him. He had been home from Hogwarts for a week and had had no contact with the world outside his window. He sat at the window for hours on end hoping for something to ease the loneliness inside him, but deep down he knew no one was coming. The only family he had was gone and his friends had apparently abandoned him. Even Neville and Luna the only two who would still talk with him after the Department of Mysteries fiasco hadn't written. He sighed in disappointment it seemed like they were just like everyone else in the Wizarding world.

His melancholy thoughts were interrupted as a small letter was dropped in front of him. He looked up quickly only to see a small average looking brown owl flying away from the house. Who could be writing to him, none of his so called friends owned an owl like that, and there was no one else he could think of that would write to him. Harry pulled the parchment out of the envelope, unknowing that its contents would drastically change his future.

_Heir Hadrian Potter-Black,_

_We, the goblins of Gringotts extend our sincere condolences on the loss of your godfather, Sirius Black. We are writing to inform you that the reading of your Godfather's will, will be held Tomorrow at 9:30am, Albus Dumbledore has informed us that you will not be attending but due to the nature and status of both the will and your accounts here at Gringotts we must hear from you directly. This parchment is known as a communication parchment if you write on it the message will appear on the matching parchment in my office. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to write to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Shadehook_

_Manager of the Potter Estate_

_Interim manager of the Black Estate_

_Gringotts British Branch_

'There has to be a mistake. Dumbledore wouldn't-' Harry quickly derailed that train of thought, Dumbledore's betrayal after the DOM fiasco all but forgotten. The old coot would certainly keep something like this from him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist hearing from Sirius one last time, even if it was through a third party. However the closer he came to making a decision the more cloudy and indistinct his thoughts seemed to become. He could trust Dumbledore to handle everything. If the Headmaster thought it was a bad idea-. Harry violently shook his head, trying to clear out the confusing and conflicting thoughts, maybe questioning Shadehook would shed some light onto his dilemma.

_**Shadehook,**_

_**Why are you contacting me now, I have never received letters from Gringotts before why now? What about the state of my accounts requires me to speak to you directly? What do you mean accounts, the only ACCOUNT I have is the one I have been using for school!**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_Heir Hadrian Potter-Black,_

_It seems that we have more to discuss than I feared, I can answer some of your questions now but others will have to wait until you can travel to Gringotts in person. I do not know why you have not received any mail from the goblins of Gringotts before today, many missives have been sent to you and none of them have returned unopened. You have many more accounts than you know of and that is a part of the reason why it is necessary for you to speak with me directly. If it would suit your needs I can send a portkey to you that will bring you to my office within the bank. _

_Shadehook_

_ Manager of the Potter Estate _

_Interim manager of the Black Estate_

_Gringotts British Branch_

Harry shuddered at the thought of a portkey, and yet there was something within him urging him to take this chance. HE had the strangest feeling that while he would hate what this meeting was going to reveal, this path would lead him to happiness. After all of his years he had learned the hard way to heed these feelings that he got sometimes. With his mind still conflicted he wrote a final message to Shadehook and began gathering what few things he had stashed in his room.

_**Shadehook,**_

_**I would appreciate it if you would send the portkey if possible I would like to meet with you tonight, or before the reading tomorrow.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_****_**AN: **The next chapter should be longer, and should be out within the next few days a week at max, but I can't really see it taking that long. I hope you enjoyed the extremely short beginning of this story... The title may change.


End file.
